La prophétie de l'épée de jade
by miss cerise
Summary: un soir dans son manoir à Londres, anthony découvre une étrange prophétie parlant du porteur de l'épée de jade, d'une fleur de cerisiers et de sentiments qui s'ils sont mauvais pourraient detruire le monde chui vraimen nulle pour les résumés alors please
1. Default Chapter

LA PROPHETIE DE L'EPEE DE JADE

disclamer: vous le savez, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement...je tiens à dire que cette histoire viens d'un coup de vent d'inspiration et si vous n'aimez pas dites le tout de suite

parce que je me creuse pour trouvez une idée sympa si vous avez des idées please dites le aussiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! merciii

Lionel, dans sa maison a hong kong reçoit un appel inattendu. Lui qui attendait un appel d sa fleur de cerisiers adorée reçoit un appel un peu moins enchanteur : celui de son cousin ; Anthony

Il semble inquiet, lui qui est si calme d'habitude parle étrangement vite au téléphone.

En effet, dans son manoir à Londres, il vient de découvrir une prophétie des plus inquiètantes.

Enfin découvrir, cela reste à voir. Un soir, le temps était particulierement mauvais, du tonnerre, des eclairs…, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allant dans son salon, il vit une étrange lumiere sortir d'un livre sur une étagère, en hauteur. Plus il se rapprochait, plus la lumiére devenait aveuglante jusqu'à ce que, dans un eclair de lumiere le livre apparaisse devant lui à la page de la prophétie de l'épée de jade.

La prophétie de l'épée de jade dit que le pouvoir du porteur de cette épée reside dans la fleur de cerisiers. Le porteur de l'épée serait le plus grand pouvoir qu'il n'y ai jamais eu.un pouvoir bienfaiteur mais la prophétie dit aussi que la fleur de cerisiers, par ses sentiments pouvait causer une telle peine au porteur de jade que celle-ci detruirait le monde …

C'est donc pour ça qu'Anthony apelle imédiatement son cher petit cousin…

SVP DES COMMENTAIRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. chapter 2

**Disclamer :**aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent … ce chapitre est peut etre un peu chiant mais falait que je présente la situation . je vous jure que les prochains chapitre seront beaucoup plus interessant.(sourire diabolique)

Merci beaucoup Calliope la muse j'essaye d'écrire des chapitre splus long mais j'ai un peu de mal..

Si tu veux envoie moi un mail qui decrit ton caractère comme sa tu pourrais evenir tiff

Enfin bon, bonne lecture et merci

Chine dans l'antiquité

C'est à cette époque que fut ecrite la prophétie de l'épée de jade : le prince recut pour son 15 eme anniversaire une épée de jade. AU debut cette épée n'avait aucun pouvoir mais le prince était tellement puissant qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs fut absorbée par l'épée et il fut de meme pour ses decsandants qui eux aussi avaient des pouvoirs.

Tout ses decsendants jusqu'à Shaolan Li.

Depuis longtemps, aucuns des descendants du prince, pas meme clow read n'avaitr atteind une telle puissance.

Cette puissance venait d'un mélange de souffrance et d'amour que son couer alimentait depuis qu'il avait quitté la belle fleur de cerisiers. Chaques jours, il esperait pouvoir la retrouver mais chaques jours son espoir était decu et il finissait par invoquer son épée et s'entrainer pour faire partir sa peine.

Sa cousine meiling, voyait son cousin souffrir et decida d'aller parler à sa tante, la grande Yelan Li.

Sakura, elle, nourissait de son coté une grande peine qui se transformait peu à peu en colère.

Une immense colère, que tiffanie essayait d'éteindre sans pour autant y arriver.

Elle recevait des lettres d'anthony, de stéphanie et dernieremnt de lionel qui désesperait de ne pas recevoir des lettres de sakura.Elle se confiait à Anthony qui lui suppliait de retenir la colere de sakura. Tiffanie faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, souffrant que les lettres qu'elle recevait d'anthony ne traitaient plus des memes sujets qu'avant…

Sakura voulait revoir Lionel de tout son cœur et plus le temps passait plus elle lui en voulait de ne pas venir.

Anthony et Tiffanie essayaient d'arranger cette rencontre jusqu'à ce qu'il lise cette prophétie.

En effet le pouvoir de sakura avait enormement grandi, le pouvoir de lionel aussi. Restait à savoir si les sentiments de sakura enclancheraient le pouvoir supreme que detenait lionel et son épée de jade.

Personne ne le savait mais ils esperaient qu'il n'était pas trop tard ! Ainsi le 3 decembre lionel et stéphanie prirent l'avoin pour tomoéda tandis qu'Anthony partait de Londres et qu'un mystérieux homme en vetement traditionnel chinois epiait notre fleur de cerisiers adorée que la carte de l'amour avait apaisé


End file.
